


A Day of Celebration

by TalesofGay



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Assertive!Flynn, M/M, bottom!yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofGay/pseuds/TalesofGay
Summary: Celebrating Flynn's achievements never felt so good.





	A Day of Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keyhala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyhala/gifts).



> Another gift to the great and wonderful Keyhala for being so supportive and listening to me rambling on for hours and hours about these two. As well as spazzing with me over Assertive!Flynn and Smitten!Yuri, incapable of controlling his emotions and feelings around him.
> 
> Hope you like this a lot! <3

Citizens and soldiers walked the streets, wrapping up their involvement congratulating the new Commandant – returning to their jobs and daily tasks – their attendance no longer required by law as the event came to a close. Usually a private event among the knights, an exception was made on account of the Commandant's achievements – bringing about world peace and a new future – a necessary cause for celebration and praise, awarding his feats with effects befitting the new leader of the imperial knights.

Retreating to a back alley, quick steps took Yuri deeper into the city, occasionally darting between the crowds – carefully marking a path through the noble quarters – making his way towards the castle.

Every twist and turn took him past soldiers and nobles alike, weaving himself a quick and easy trail – with little to no detection – to his destination. Soon finding his way underneath a certain knight's room – scanning the area for danger – before taking hold of the vines and climbing up and through the window. Briefly he recalled promising to use the door like a normal person, scrunching his face in distaste – not wishing to bother with the knights – still certain he was on their shit lists, for a number of reasons. Reaching the ledge, he slid into the room and looked around, quickly making note of the change – disappointed in his discovery – realizing Flynn had been assigned a new room, no longer in the same place he used to be.

Yuri sighed and pouted, kicking a piece of dirt which had fallen off his boot. He had been expecting Flynn to be there, intent on celebrating his proper promotion – excited when the news arrived in Dahngrest – quickly making his way over to the capital to share in the festivities. Late to the party as usual, not that he minded – happy to have missed the event – entirely prepared to ditch it anyways, especially if it meant greeting Flynn in his room later.

Looking at the current situation however, it seemed he hit a snag – Flynn no where to be seen – leaving him standing in an empty room. Even if he could seek him out, that would mean entering the castle – in turn avoiding more knights – while simultaneously keeping clear of anyone in the halls whom may mistake him for a thief. Just his luck, he thought to himself, walking over to the door – catching the sound of foot steps outside – pausing with his hand hovering over the knob.

"You saw someone on the grounds?" Yuri blinked – catching Flynn's voice on the other side of the door – turning to find a place to hide, frantically scanning the room. "I can't imagine anyone stupid enough to enter the premises, especially when all the knights are returning to the castle. To attempt a break in now would be foolish, are you sure you weren't seeing things?"

Upon hearing the door open, Yuri made a dive for the underside of the bed – rolling under with expert ease – sighing in relief when it seemed Flynn had not seen him. True Flynn would not have questioned why he was in the room, the knight at his side may have had other thoughts – seemingly new if he were to guess – not recognizing the guy at all.

"I don't mean to pry sir, but why are we checking your old room?" the knight asked, looking around intently.

"I was sure he would be in here..." Flynn's words had Yuri grinning in delight, catching the disappointment in his voice – happy to know he was looking for him – knowing if anyone could sense his arrival, it would be Flynn.

"Sir?"

Flynn sighed, causing Yuri to peer out from under the bed, watching him shift on his heel to face the knight – immediately dismissing him – before turning back to look around the room. From his expression and stance alone, Yuri knew Flynn was aware of his presence, waiting for some indication – or at the very least Flynn's go ahead – for him to come out from his hiding spot.

"Okay Yuri," Flynn said, eyes fixated on the bed – knowing him well enough to know his location – awaiting his appearance from such an obvious hiding spot. "I know you're under there. Honestly, you're lucky the knights are clueless to your hiding places."

Sliding out from his spot under the bed – standing once clear of the underside – Yuri dusted himself off and adjusted his clothing. Dive bombing the floor – while a good idea at the time – messed with the sash around his waist, resulting in him needing to untie it, and temporarily remove it. Normally graceful in his actions – swift or otherwise – Yuri mentally chided himself, proceeding to wrap the sash back around his waist again.

Catching a sigh from Flynn, he paused intent on inquiring about Flynn's exasperation – feeling a pair of hands join his own – interrupting his thoughts and reaching for the piece of cloth, securing it in place. Though capable of tying it himself, Yuri opted to praise Flynn's assistance, feeling a sense of appreciation – happiness welling up inside him – over Flynn's decision to help him without a second thought.

"Well?" Flynn asked, insinuating he was looking for an explanation.

With another grin – and a laugh – Yuri threw his arms around Flynn, dusted off enough to express his excitement – careful to ensure he was relatively clean – not wishing to stain or dirty Flynn's new uniform.

"Congratulations on your promotion!" Yuri exclaimed – excitement permeating through every word – his arms secured tight around Flynn in a congratulatory hug. "I came as soon as I heard from a soldier in Dahngrest, that your promotion was finalized!"

Flynn, taken aback by his change in demeanor, placed a hand on his back – awkwardly returning the show of affection – probably not used to having him react this way out of the blue. In the moment forgetting they were not in Flynn's room, retreating from the hug – glancing around out of concern – relieved when he could not sense – nor find – any sign of another presence.

Taking a second to compose himself – having been some time since he saw Flynn – Yuri decided to look around the room, curious and interested in its current state. Flynn no longer occupied the space, that much was clear, though he did wonder where he resided now – eyeing the absence of a certain chest at the end of the bed – his curiosity getting the better of him. Usually he would send a letter ahead, as showing up at random often caused issues – their schedules far different from one another – which lead to him waiting around for hours on end. Yet it never bothered him, especially this time – lucky to have been blessed with good timing – meeting Flynn face to face earlier than he expected.

"Yuri, what are you doing?" Flynn asked, pulling him out of his wonderment – watching him pace the room – curious of his intentions. "I appreciate the congratulations but why did you come here? I was hoping to send you a letter with the news myself, along with the location of my new room and office."

"Sorry," Yuri apologized – averting his gaze – embarrassed by his earlier excitement. "I couldn't wait after overhearing the knights in Dahngrest. So I thought I would just stop by like I used to."

Flynn smiled and brought his hand to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on the back of it – bringing relief to his heart – having been nervous about Flynn's initial reaction to his enthusiasm. Not normally the one to react in such a manner, Yuri wondered if Flynn had thought it weird of him – worried he had come on too strong – his excitement barely contained as he entered the castle.

Without much time to think about it, Flynn turned on his heel – hand still grasping his own – and lead him out of the room and down the hall. The area – now void of knights – was empty, giving them a clear path to Flynn's new quarters. All the while Yuri watched familiar doors pass by, remembering the times he entered the castle before – both times helping Estelle escape – leaving a bitter taste in his mouth upon recalling Alexei and his disgusting ploy.

Allowing his mind to wander, Yuri pushed those foul thoughts aside, choosing to focus on Flynn – curiosity growing the further they walked – wondering how far Flynn's new room was from his old one. While getting into the castle was never an issue, what with the knights – dumb as a sack of bricks at times – being none the wiser of his presence, he did take note of the difficulties accessing Flynn's new location. Soon reaching a door, across from a large wooden double door – a sign indicating it belonged to the Commandant – relieved they had finally reached Flynn's room, as well as his office.

Upon entering the room, Yuri lit up in delight – gaze settling on the large window across from him – walking over and looking out at the horizon. Sunset had come, the sight beautiful and breathtaking, though not enough to distract him for long – not one for taking in the scenery – quickly finding interest in examining and touching all of Flynn's effects.

"Is this your new armor?" Yuri asked, picking up and trying on Flynn's gauntlets – feeling the weight – before punching the air a few times. "Why use a sword when you have these? You could knock someone out with this shit alone."

"Could you not play with my armor please?" Flynn requested, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

Walking over to Flynn, Yuri gave him his gauntlets back – turning on his heel in an instant – before rushing over to a helmet resting on the bedside table. Without a second thought, Yuri placed the helmet on his head – looking around the room with it on – stumbling slightly, what with his inability to see anything, able to understand why Flynn never wore it.

"No wonder you don't wear your helmet," Yuri laughed. "You can't see a damn thing through this. Even if its dangerous not to wear one, I honestly don't blame you."

"Yuri..."

Missing the exasperated sigh – or perhaps choosing not to hear it – Yuri shook his head after Flynn took his helmet back, stopping to fix his hair briefly, before rushing back to snoop around Flynn's quarters. Usually a lot less excitable and curious, Yuri was over the moon with these feelings – looking at every new thing – touching almost everything in plain sight. Soon finding his attention stolen by the new boots and shin guards – given by the king as a gift – made from a far sturdier material, which Flynn received alongside his gauntlets, helmet and shoulder guards.

"These are new – heavier too – though they are designed with the Commandant in mind. Thicker material, better quality even – used for better protection with easier movement – right?" Yuri inquired, eyeing and examining the boots in detail – thankful for Estelle's book smarts during their travels – interested in the craftsmanship of such fine armor. "Goes to show the Commandant gets special treatment with these kinds of things, then again, wouldn't want the head of the knights – and the face of the empire's first defense – to wind up injured, or worse killed, due to a lack of decent equipment."

Flynn's amused laughter brought his attention back to him, sparing a glance in his direction – placing the boots down – before walking back over to Flynn, still standing by the door. Without another word or inquiry, Yuri wrapped his arms around Flynn's neck – face mere inches from his – a delighted smile matching Flynn's own.

"I thought I told you to stop playing with my armor?" Flynn reiterated, a playful tone evident in his voice – wrapping his arms around Yuri's waist – as he pulled him close.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Yuri laughed. "I heard you, I simply chose to ignore you."

Flynn smiled, placing a chaste kiss on Yuri's lips. "You're cute when you're like this you know. Kind of wish you were like this more often, you'd be less of a problem if you were."

Yuri giggled from the kiss – briefly returning one of his own – before resting his forehead against Flynn's. "But if I weren't a problem, where would the great Flynn Scifo find his excitement?"

Choosing to respond in another manner – or so Yuri gathered – Flynn kissed him again, leading him back towards the bed. Normally the one to initiate, Yuri felt his interest spike – Flynn's assertive demeanor a real turn on – as he guided him over and down onto the mattress. Silk, or was it satin, sheets touched his skin – unaware of when Flynn had undone his sash – his shirt now open and spread out, allowing Flynn access to his upper body.

"Flynn..."

Still not receiving an answer, Flynn leaned down to kiss him again, trailing his hands across his chest – stopping every so often – delighting in the feel of his skin. Soft and gentle as always, Flynn's hands brushed along his stomach – fingers dancing across long forgotten scars – sometimes wishing they would heal before he visited or saw him. True Flynn never bothered with them for long, Yuri still felt a twinge of guilt – aware Flynn worried about him – hovering over every mark, gauging the severity of them through touch alone.

Allowing a soft sigh to slip, Yuri caught the hitch in Flynn's movements, an indication he had concerned him. Dark eyes – burning with his raw fighting spirit – met cerulean blue, as Yuri attempted to ease Flynn of his apprehension – worried he ruined the mood – as Flynn proceeded to scan him for signs of discomfort.

Failing to ease Flynn's worry, his eyes scanned him from top to bottom – focused on finding a cause for concern – leaving him reeling in desire, feeling a familiar heat settle in his loins. Flynn's stare, passionate – yet determined – causing him excitement unlike his earlier display, this more akin to a fire he could not douse. Swallowing hard when Flynn's hand slid below the belt, resting above his groin – still searching for discomfort – Flynn unaware of what he did to him, or so he thought.

"Excited, are we?" Flynn asked – voice husky – his tone dripping with amusement.

Yuri twitched, Flynn's words adding fuel to the fire – his emotions ablaze with want and need – that tone alone inciting a pleased and thankful moan from his lips.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" Flynn continued, carefully tracing the – growing and obvious – bulge in Yuri's pants. "Or are you too preoccupied with something else? Like my fingers – maybe my voice – or the confusion of your emotions?"  
  
"Flynn..." Yuri whined, finding it entirely unfair – having never seen this side of Flynn before – frustrated and horny beyond reason because of it. "Stop teasing me... I-I can't answer like this--"

Choosing to ignore his request, Flynn grinned and leaned down to capture Yuri's lips with his own – slipping his hand beneath the hem of his pants – drinking in the surprised gasp he made in response. Every touch, gentle and confident – burned his skin – leaving sparks of pleasure in their stead, as Flynn traced around his cock. Purposely avoiding touching him where he craved it, Yuri watched Flynn pull away from the kiss – cursing how wild this drove him – this side of Flynn making his head reel from the anticipation alone.

Upon sitting up, Flynn opened his shirt – the heat likely effecting him too – needing some relief from it all. Unable to help himself – Flynn's actions catching his attention – Yuri let his gaze – eyes half lidded and glazed over with raw desire – focus on the fine sheen of sweat covering Flynn's chest, swearing he felt his heart quit from the visual stimulation alone.

"Gods you're beautiful..." Yuri mumbled, unsure if he was still alive at this point, swearing his whole body had quit on him, as Flynn sat on his knees – half naked between his legs – a sight beyond torturous and unfair. "How are you real? This has to be a dream..."

Flynn's laughter pulled Yuri from his thoughts, leaving him flushed from embarrassment – unaware he had been speaking aloud – willing to allow death to take him now, if it meant taking back what he said. Usually smooth and confident in his delivery, he cursed Flynn inwardly – covering his face and hiding away – this side of Flynn killing him from the inside out, unprepared for such a turn on.

Keeping his gaze averted – hands still secured over his face – Yuri refused to look at Flynn. This new found confidence – and assertiveness – driving him to a whole new level of high – swearing to the gods above – mentally flipping off the heavens for sending him their sexiest angel.

"Hang on..." Flynn spoke, shifting his weight and climbing off the bed, leaving Yuri to ponder his sudden retreat.

Peering through his fingers, Yuri eyed Flynn from across the room, curiosity peaking as Flynn began rummaging through stuff – the opening and closing of drawers a strong indication he was looking for something – locating the item after a few minutes of searching. Usually not one to question or inquire on Flynn's actions in the bedroom, Yuri felt the need to do so rising – curious as to what Flynn had grabbed – his eyes falling on a bottle and string in Flynn's hands. What good would those items do at this time? With string being the weakest form of bondage, it had no real use – given he could break through it easily – the bottle not much better, what with lacking a phallic device – and Flynn's rock hard cock – to shove inside him.

"You left me to grab string and lube?" Yuri complained, upset over – what he presumed to be – Flynn's dumb idea. "You idiot! String is useless for bondage, you know this, and besides – that bottle there – has no point being used if you're not prepared to fuck me. You left me hanging there – which was entirely unfair I might add – just so you could grab items we can't even use?"

Flynn, without so much as an answer or reassurance – which angered Yuri – reached forward and began removing his pants. Fingers sliding under the fabric and along his thighs – trailing down his legs – until he discarded the – soon to be forgotten – piece of clothing, in a pile on the floor. Taking a second to appreciate the sight before him, causing Yuri to squirm under his gaze – once again feeling heat pool in his nether regions – his cock at half mast under Flynn's intense stare.

Once more Yuri averted his gaze, attempting to calm himself – keeping his attention off that which killed his composure – deciding it best to focus elsewhere, allowing himself to concentrate on the beauty of the sunset. Never before had he seen such a sight, always obscured by the buildings of Zaphias and the lower quarter – their travels giving less of a chance at that – hardly ever safe during their journey – let alone secure enough – to even think of watching the sunset. If he had to be honest he would call it breath taking – serene even – feeling himself relax, everything right with the--

Without warning Flynn pulled the string tight around the base of his cock, inciting a loud gasp of shock – spiking his emotions into overdrive – unsure of what had happened, having lost himself in his thoughts.

"Fl-Flynn... what the fuck are you doing?" Yuri demanded through clenched teeth, the sudden shock to his system lighting a blaze in him, unlike any he had ever felt before.

"What am I doing?" Flynn repeated the question, allowing a rather sinister looking – at least in his opinion – grin to cross his features. "I'm enjoying myself on my big day. After all, you did say you came as soon as you heard, right? Which means you are here to celebrate with me, are you not?"

Yuri shivered with every word, Flynn's voice laced with his desire – his cock stiff and twitching in response – causing his head to reel with utter need. Gods if he had any semblance of control at this moment, he would be fucking his brains out – riding Flynn's cock – until neither of them could breathe, stopping only when the first light of morning shone through the window. However before he could delight in Flynn's assertiveness, a throbbing ache caught his attention – glancing down – his eyes locked on the string, secured tightly around his shaft, slowly piecing together what Flynn intended to do.

"Flynn, wait, h-hang o--" Before Yuri had the chance to finish, Flynn took him into his mouth – drawing out a loud gasp – causing him to grasp at the sheets, unable to handle the sudden shock of pleasure which assaulted him.

Yuri, unfamiliar with this level of ecstasy, squirmed and writhed under Flynn's ministrations. Somehow the string – in conjunction with whatever was in the bottle – made the skin around his lower body sensitive beyond all reason. Flynn's mouth – wet and hot around his cock – driving him wild from the increased sensations, reeling from the intensity and choking on his own saliva. Quickly losing all control of himself, his volume increased with every movement – Flynn sliding his lips from base to tip and back down again – leaving Yuri a hot mess of pleasure, shivering and trembling with every bob of Flynn's head.

"F-Fuck..." Yuri cursed, fingers gripping the sheets beside his head – knuckles turning white – as he alternated between spreading – and attempting – to close his legs, unsure of what else he could do to alleviate the tension. Flynn's slow methodical movements, literally blowing his mind – incapable of thinking past the immense pleasure he felt – unable to do much more than gasp and moan, as Flynn's name slipped off his tongue in a broken mantra.

Flynn hummed around him – clearly delighted with himself – all the while torturing him, groaning and continuing to hum, using vibrations and sound to reduce him to a pathetic whimpering mass of ecstasy.

To say he was losing control would be an understatement – or a lie if he were to be honest – as it was impossible to lose what you never had in the first place. Yet he continued to maintain some semblance of composure, slipping a hand over his mouth – his other still buried in the sheets – hoping to stifle himself, if only a little, as his earlier – and rather vocal – display echoed off Flynn's larger and emptier quarters. Thankful that Flynn's room was further into the castle – a lot more secluded than his former one – saving him some humiliation, what with the knights choosing to retreat from the area, given Flynn's current heated demeanor. One needing to be a specific level of thick – or stupid – to not see that Flynn was sexually frustrated and perhaps pent up from his duties.

With the wet warmth disappearing briefly, Yuri whined at the loss, realization sinking in that Flynn had pulled back and sat upright. Soon catching the sound of the bottle cap popping off, he became aware he had missed Flynn doing this earlier – gaze falling upon Flynn's hands – watching intently as he poured the contents of the bottle onto his fingers. Swallowing hard in preparation, feeling another twitch, unsure of where it stemmed from – not caring either way – bracing himself for what was to come, eyeing Flynn's fingers, keeping close watch as he moved them towards his rear.

"Yuri," Flynn breathed, captivating – and alluring – him with sound of raw emotion and hunger lacing his voice. "What do you want me to do? Tell me, talk to me, what do you desire from me?"

Yuri bit his lip, unable to answer even if he wanted to, a miracle he could even brace himself for the next part. Instead choosing to allow his head to fall back, using it as a sign – giving Flynn the go ahead – indicating he wanted what Flynn intended to give to him. Anticipation and eagerness evident through his actions alone, as Yuri no longer trusted his voice – his mind incapable of cooperating with his mouth – gasps and moans being all he could muster, alongside an occasional whine, craving Flynn's cock pushing deep inside him – filling him up – and satisfying his sexual greed.

Not waiting another minute, Flynn pushed a finger inside, inciting a long drawn out sigh from Yuri's lips. No words were needed at this point, not that he could say anything anyways, his mind lost to Flynn's actions – incapable of processing much of anything – his thoughts stopping at how hot he felt, craving the build up to when he finally had something – bigger than Flynn's fingers – penetrate him deep.

Giving him little time to adjust or settle, Flynn added a second finger, setting himself to the task of playing and teasing him further. Once more leaving Yuri metaphorically flipping off the heavens for both cursing and blessing him – Flynn's ministrations akin to torture – with how bold and perverse Flynn was being with him.

Fingers and tongue traced and danced along heated skin, avoiding any and all erogenous zones -teasing and taunting his nerves – pushing him to his peak – forcing him to teeter on the edge with no relief in sight. After all this was Flynn's big day, indicating he intended to enjoy himself, keeping him at his limit – for as long as he could – as long as there was no pain, ensuring he remain unharmed in the process. For Flynn was anything but cruel for the sake of being cruel, instead doing what he did out of mutual desire – reading him so well – knowing he would appreciate it just as much as Flynn would.

Another twitch from his cock, followed by a moan – muffled by his hand – had Yuri attempting to kick start his brain, intending to try and find his voice again.

"Fl... Flynn..." Yuri breathed – removing his hand – gasping between words. "Please... I-I... n-need more..."

Flynn looked up, meeting Yuri's gaze before returning to his task – slowing his movements down – fingers spreading and stretching him – sliding in and out – reducing him to a whining mess once again. Yuri nearly crying in pure sexual frustration, feeling every slow thrust – Flynn's fingers rubbing against a certain bundle of nerves – driving him to insanity, unable to stop himself from begging for Flynn to fuck him. Any and all pride or dignity long gone, his body burning with need and want – not a shred of shame left in him – writhing and twisting in an attempt to get some form of friction, swearing if one could die from this level of high he would.

Able to feel Flynn's gaze on him – watching his pathetic attempts – he willed himself to open his eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks from the – built up – sexual tension. Usually capable of handling denial, this was far different – stimulated to literal release – unable to reach his peak due to the string tied at the base of his shaft. Rock hard and aching, Flynn ripped a long cry from his throat, stopping to blow on the head of his cock – twitching violently in response – freely allowing tears to fall, unsure of how much more he could take.

Continuing to blow on Yuri's cock, giving it some much needed attention – though not the way he wanted – Flynn listened to the escalating volume of his vocals. Though normally used to controlling his breathing and volume, Yuri gave up – this unfamiliarity shattering his capabilities – gasping and panting for air, his moans upgrading to cries, nearly screaming when Flynn slipped him back into his mouth.

Wet heat surrounded him again and he swore he was as good as dead, his heart racing a mile a minute – every nerve in his body screaming for release – the fire in his belly hot and intense. Tension and strain pulled at every muscle – a bundle of writhing nerves on Flynn's bed – his entire being trembling like a leaf under Flynn's touch, his lips closing around him, taking him in deeper and deeper. Swearing if he could talk, he would be endlessly screaming Flynn's name, begging and pleading for sweet release – incapable of handling this level of tension any longer – his cock red and aching with need, the head drenched in the precum which dribbled past his slit.

Once again Flynn drew back, this time appreciating the gorgeous image before him. Yuri shaking and trembling – lost in his pleasure melted mind – unaware Flynn was watching him, too preoccupied with finding any means necessary to ease his tension. Swearing if he had claws of any sort – or the physical strength – Flynn would no longer have sheets on his bed, or at the very least badly shredded sheets, with how hard he was pulling and grasping at them.

Removing his fingers, Flynn took hold of the bottle again, surprised to hear little complaint from him over his actions. Yuri no longer sane enough to comprehend what was going on, riding the edge so hard nothing could bring him down – so far gone to the sexual need – his body and mind screaming to remove the string. Contemplating it to the best of his ability, he pried a hand free of the sheets – sliding it down his body – inching closer and closer to the knot, intending to pull it off.

"Not yet Yuri," Flynn scolded, catching his hand and forcing it back above his head. "We're almost done. I promise, it'll just be a little longer. You can hold out for me, right?"

Yet another whine slipped forth, Yuri allowing himself to literally cry at this point – almost sobbing – the tension so severe he felt every twitch shake him to his core. Questioning – in his pleasure drunk state – what he did to deserve this level of torture, unsure of whether he loved it, wanting more, or wished for it to end, never wanting to experience it again. Whatever the feeling, he no longer cared enough to try and focus on it – incapable of thinking much anyways – instead prioritizing the need to get the string off, the threat – and fear – of coming through it rising fast.

Finally aroused and hard, Flynn was ready to move to the final step – his plan a long one indeed – pulling Yuri up off the bed and into his lap. Quickly seeking out his back side with his fingers, receiving a loud and long moan – right into his ear – as he slipped a finger in, ensuring he was still stretched and ready for him.

Wasting no time at all, Flynn removed his finger and replaced it with his cock – pushing in hard and fast – holding Yuri close as he cried out from the sudden penetration – digging his fingers into his back – Flynn mentally thanking his own future sight for insisting he keep his shirt on.

"Yuri, I think I waited too long," Flynn breathed, this time into Yuri's ear. "You're like a drug – a drug I get so high on – I could reach my limit from your voice and expression alone. But it was cruel of me, wasn't it? Leaving you at the edge while I brought myself to my peak, off your arousing display."

Yuri shivered, clinging hard to Flynn, unable to do or say anything of worth – so far gone to his need – his usual hitches in breath and quiet climb to orgasm long gone, leaving him a gasping mess, attempting to collect himself enough to breathe.

"I know its hard right now, but," Flynn glanced down, eyeing the string. "Tell me, and let me hear your voice, Yuri. What do you want?"

Almost missing the question, having nearly screamed again when Flynn started moving, Yuri tried to focus his thoughts enough to connect them to his mouth. Uncertain on whether he could talk or not – but ready to try – swearing he would will himself to do anything, especially if it meant taking that godforsaken string off.

Flynn picked up his pace, thrusting deeper and faster – awaiting his answer – keeping a rhythm whilst simultaneously ensuring Yuri remained at his peak.

Slow and gentle movements quickly shifted to fast and steady thrusting, rendering Yuri incapable of holding back anymore – far too consumed by ecstasy to wait it out any longer – finding relief in Flynn's question and change in pace. Within seconds pushing against Flynn, mouth inches from his ear – allowing himself to whine freely – his voice low and dripping with utter desperation and raw need. "Please... I-I beg of you, take it off... I-I can't... I'm going to-- through the-- I can't anymore... Flynn..."

Flynn smiled, keeping his pace – reaching between them to take hold of a piece of the string – taking a moment to revel in Yuri's begging, turned on by the weak demand, indicating he had barely enough clarity to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"I love you Yuri, you've done great," Flynn praised him, pulling the string – the knot coming loose – all tension releasing in one fell swoop, finally free from his torture. "Now come for me."

With the tie coming off, followed by a few hard thrusts from Flynn, Yuri lost all sense of reality – eyes going wide – stifling a loud scream by biting hard into Flynn's shoulder, his canines puncturing the skin through his clothing.

Cursing inwardly Yuri groaned, his cry of ecstasy – muffled by Flynn's shoulder – still rather loud as he shivered and trembled, nearly passing out from the raw emotion of it alone. Even with Flynn following suit with a cry of his own – mere moments after his release – he remained unable to focus, unsure of whether Flynn's response was caused by his own release or the bite. Incapable of pondering it for long however Yuri fell back into the mind numbing heat, releasing Flynn's shoulder with a loud gasp, continuing to tremble violently whilst attempting – but failing miserably – to ride out every shock of ecstasy, swearing it felt akin to reaching his peak thrice in a row. Swiftly losing his ability to breathe as he hyperventilated – trying to regulate breathing – finding it hard to bring himself down from his high, his last few shudders a strong indication he was spent.

Flynn however, with no trouble coming out of his euphoric high, quickly became aware of Yuri's ragged and broken breathing. Within seconds patting his back, frantically demanding he focus on remembering how to breathe – taking a second to realize he had forgotten how to – listening to Flynn's panicked shouting, trying to insist in getting his brain to reconnect with his lungs. "Yuri! Breathe! Breathe! In and out, in and out! Deep breaths!"

Taking what felt like an eternity to him, Yuri eventually gained control of his breathing – able to steady out to light gasping – before slumping against Flynn, feeling the exhaustion catch up to him after the panic subsided. Left in a state of euphoric bliss, uncertain of how long it would be before he came down, he figured it best to send a letter to Karol in apology, no doubt in his mind he would not be returning to Dahngrest come morning.

Choosing to deal with work related matters later, he rested against Flynn's chest, unwilling to move out of fear of discovering just how sensitive Flynn's little stunt left him – prepared to stay there all night if he had to – not wishing to test his luck with a sensitivity kink, should Flynn still be in the mood.

"Yuri, you okay?" Flynn inquired, voice soft and caring – pulling Yuri out of his blissful state – his concern evident in his tone. "You scared the crap out of me, I thought you were going to die from forgetting how to breathe. Was it really that good?"

"Surry... Fynn..." Yuri slurred, uncaring whether or not he sounded drunk, technically not wrong to assume when considering the level of ecstasy – or in his opinion torture – he endured. "I didn't mean, to worry you..."

Flynn smiled, laughing at his poor attempt to apologize, causing Yuri to pout in response – given it was Flynn's fault he was like this – not necessarily capable, or clear headed enough, to do more than lean against him – speech badly slurred – trying his best to talk to him, even with his mind still lost in a sea of euphoric aftermath.

Without warning – inciting a surprised gasp and twitch in protest – Flynn laid him back on the bed, feeling every spark of pleasure – tingling against his skin – mentally cursing Flynn’s mattress, officially hating the texture of Flynn's bed sheets. While over sensitivity would have been interesting to explore, he opted against it, especially after Flynn subjected him to it – albeit short and to the point – allowing him to release long before they got too far over the edge, insistent on avoiding that particular kink as of right now.

"Ow, that hurt a lot you know..." Flynn mentioned, pulling him out of his thoughts and peeling back his shirt to reveal the spot where he bit him – red and bruising lightly – Yuri, inclined to believe he deserved it, after subjecting him to literal torture. "Did you have to bite so hard? I'm going to have to see a nurse about this."

"Your own fault..." Yuri muttered, managing to flip onto his stomach – quickly burying his face in the pillow – unable to look at him, that heat slowly returning upon staring at him. Given his earlier feelings – and Flynn's ability to turn him on from looks alone – he wanted to avoid any further arousal, choosing to keep his gaze averted until he calmed down, not wishing to experience any sort of excitement after a wild ride like that.

Choosing to lie down next to him, Flynn pulled him close – gentle and careful – being ever so meticulous in moving him, aware of how sensitive he was. Turning on to his side, he allowed himself to release the pillow – dark eyes once again meeting cerulean blue – his cheeks heating up from the sight alone. Flynn's smiling face – loving and adorable – staring back at him, happy and relieved to see he was okay, clearly worried he had hurt him. Making quick note that Flynn had indeed nearly killed him – on multiples occasions – though, deciding it best to keep that little piece of information to himself, he let it slide, not wishing to ruin the mood.

Hearing Flynn sigh in happiness, Yuri spared a glance towards the window – the world outside shrouded in night – their only source of light the moon, shining through Flynn's curtains. Not one for serene and romantic scenes he had to admit it was peaceful, lying in Flynn's arms – recovering in the aftermath – safe and secure next to him, without a care in the world – at least for now – choosing to forget any and all responsibility in the moment. A sudden thought coming to mind – though still mush from Flynn’s ministration – recalling what day it was, Flynn's official ceremony and promotion to Commandant falling upon a rather special occasion.

"Happy birthday, Flynn."

Catching the hitch in Flynn's breath, he smiled – aware Flynn had forgotten – knowing the sentiment was well received, as both a reminder and a thoughtful gesture.

"Yuri," Flynn breathed, pulling him close – legs entwining with his own – their bodies melding together, prepared to lie like this forever if they could. "Is that why you came as quick as you did? You wanted to celebrate my birthday, as well as my promotion?"

In the moment, lost to his emotions – never wanting to leave Flynn's side – Yuri made a sound in confirmation. Snuggling against him and allowing sleep to creep up on him, happy and content he arrived when he did – privy to Flynn's celebratory sexual release – able to assist Flynn in de-stressing on his big day. Slowly losing to the desire to recharge, he placed a chaste – but sloppy – kiss on Flynn's lips, allowing his eyes to close as he slowly drifted off.

"I see," Flynn whispered, barely audible to him in his fading state. "You're the best thing I could have hoped for, on a day like today. Thank you, Yuri, for the best birthday I've ever had."

With Flynn allowing himself to drift off – joining Yuri – he could only smile in happiness, the day made great by his presence alone. Flynn admitting this birthday to be the best he has ever had, leaving Yuri satisfied as his consciousness slipped – exhaustion getting the better of him – finally allowing sleep to take hold.

Alone with Flynn, resting in the aftermath of a great day – content with things as they were – wishing to stay with him as long as he wanted, Dahngrest and guild duties be damned. Willing to return when he was good and ready, even if Flynn would chide him – not having it any other way – things the same as they always were, with his Flynn – forever and for always – the love of his life.

_"I love you too, Flynn."_


End file.
